


[podfic] and the blood's run stale

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please read the warnings!, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she notices, Callista does not realize what she is looking at.</p><p>Even with Emily on the throne, Dunwall is still violent, still caught in the throes of the plague. She sees bruises every day. Emily comes back covered in dust with a skinned knee after a game of hide and seek with Corvo; Geoff always has some injury or other, even though his rank should preclude any sort of risk; everyone walks around with dark circles under their eyes.</p><p>(It's the reddened eyes that you have to watch out for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] and the blood's run stale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the blood's run stale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965518) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



cover by acatone

[link to podfic](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/and%20the%20blood's%20run%20stale.mp3) (length: 00:32:20 | size: 31 MB)

Warnings: accidental voyeurism, assumed rape/non-con (accidental voyeur sees kink happening and thinks it’s rape)


End file.
